Caught in the Act…
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Albus and Minerva is getting caught, this incident however leads to something that will change their lives.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**_WARNING: _**Sex, read at own risk.

_**Caught in the act…**_

Minerva was feeling how Albus let his cock push into her hardly; as he worked his was further and further into her depts. She screamed out, holding onto him, letting her nails dig into him, pulling him closer.

Just then when they both were reaching their climax the door opened and they heard a female voice say, "Oh my God."

Both the headmaster and the transfiguration substitute teacher froze, and Albus as carefully as he could retracted from her not to cause her any harm. Minerva gathered herself as much as possible pulling down her robe. Albus quickly left the room while the student was still looking at her with wide eyes.

"Miss Watson," she said, addressing her in the most normal way as she could.

"Miss McGonagall," the sixteen year old girl said.

"Did you want anything?" Minerva questioned.

"Just forgot my book in here earlier," she said and walked over to her desk to get it.

"I see, I would appreciate if you didn't say a word about this," said Minerva in a firm tone.

"Of course," said the young girl and left the room with a giggle. Minerva let out a frustrated sigh, knowing there most likely would be talking about this in the hallways of the castle as soon as the word got out. That was the thing about Hogwarts, it was impossible to keep anything a secret for too long at the time, as things had a way of getting out.

* * *

A moment later a tabby cat sneaked its way through the corridors and back to her office where it turned back to Minerva McGonagall. She sighed as she slowly opened the door, wondering how she could be so stupid and careless. To have sex with her Albus in a classroom where they both knew there was a great chance of getting caught. It was just that they couldn't stay off each other or at least she couldn't stay off him. Not to mention she loved when he took her by surprise.

And that was what happened that morning right after her first two classes. He had sneaked up on her from behind after the students had left. He had put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, making it impossible for her to say no.

The couple had never expected that anyone would walk in on them even if it was a risk they took, doing it where they did. Now it was gonna be gossip all over, something Minerva hated.

She and Albus had been very careful to not have that happen, and now that the cat was out of the bag, she couldn't deal with this on top of everything else. She knew she had to talk to Albus about it, at once.

That night Minerva cried sad tears onto her pillow, it still smelled like him, in fact her whole room smelled like him, like his would bear the fragrance of her.

"Oh Albus," she let out in frustration over her situation, wishing they hadn't been caught, so they could continue their relationship, as it was by far the most amazing she had ever been in.

* * *

Albus was looking over at Minerva, which was sitting next to him at the staff table in the great hall. She was looking pale and tired. In fact it was possible the first time it looked like she wanted to sleep, rather than have breakfast, as she was pushing the food around on her plate, instead of eating it.

She had hardly spoken to him after the break, which happened a little over a month before. Her behavior had however changed of the last couple of weeks. She had been more withdrawn, as he didn't see her talk to anyone anymore. She looked as though her heart was breaking every time he looked at her, and he could also see that she was ill due to her white face. In what way he could however not tell.

He slowly bent over and in a concerned tone whispered, "Minerva, are you…okay?"

"I'm…fine," she lied, not even meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Listen Albus, I really don't want to get in to this, especially not here," she said with a sigh. By the look on the young girl's face, she was on the verge of crying.

"Then maybe we could talk later, in my office?" he suggested.

"I rather not, I really don't want to discuss this with you," she said.

"Minerva…?" he questioned, even more worried than before, and as something was clearly very wrong.

"Albus, please leave it be," she whispered, slowly getting up.

"You are not even going to finish your meal?" he asked, looking at her with shocked eyes, as that was not really like her.

"Not today… I have to go, please don't follow me," she whispered, as she started walking out of the great hall, as fast and as dignified as she could, while all eyes were on her.

As the doors closed behind her, all eyes turned towards him. The headmaster however ignored them and continued to eat, wondering what was wrong with his beloved transfiguration substitute teacher.

* * *

Minerva was in the bathroom of her private quarters. She had just thrown up and flushed the toilet, and now she was looking into the mirror over the sink. Unsatisfied with the image staring back, she pointed her wand and let out, "Bombarda."

The mirror broke into a least million pieces, which shattered onto the cold bathroom floor. Minerva didn't care. Not in the least.

"Damn you, Albus," she let out as she pointed her wand towards a picture of them in her bedroom chambers, preforming the same spell that moments before had broken the mirror.

"Damn you," she whispered, sinking to the ground in angry tears.

She knew by now she would be late for her class, so she decided to skip it. For the first time in her life the honorable Minerva McGonagall decided to skip a class. And for the first time she didn't care what anyone thought about it either. She was simply in too bad shape to care.

She slowly crawled back and into bed, pulling the cover over herself. Shielding herself from the world she changed into a cat and curled up as she continued to cry. Wet tears spilled over her soft fur.

She didn't want this. To be in this situation. Having to deal with the aftereffects of a mistake they both made. And she knew she couldn't tell him about it. She didn't want to burden him. It was funny how a moment of passion should happen to change everything…

How a moment of passion with the man she so deeply loved would lead to this. She never even considered it could happen, yet she had no plans of killing the little life inside her. It was going to live; it was after all the seed from the man that loved her that was growing inside her.

"Oh Albus!" she though as she continued to cry curled up there deep beneath the covers, away from the world, hoping he would somehow come for her. As she knew she wouldn't be able to do this alone.

* * *

The news about Minerva not having snow up to teach her class, travelled to the headmasters office fast as her students ended up making a mess hallways. This disturbed some of the other teachers that wanted to know what the noise was about. They got the hold of some of the noisy students, which told them they were giving their period off as McGonagall hadn't show.

Two of the female teachers exchanged looks and one of them went directly to Dumbledore.

"And you are sure about this?" Dumbledore asked, looking at professor Sprout.

"Yes Sir, she has been absent from her class this morning," she answered.

"And she didn't tell anyone she was not coming in?" he asked.

"No, I assume that if she told anyone about her absence it would be you, so someone would fill in," she answered him.

"I would agree, well I suppose I will look into the matter, thank you for telling me," he said, and smiled at the younger professor.

"You are welcome, but Sir are you sure that is a good idea?" she questioned him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Well you upsetting her at the breakfast table might have something to do with it, and if that is the case well then maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," said professor Sprout wisely.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he assured her, as they both started to walk out from his office.

"Just be careful, there is no need to upset her more if she already is not feeling well," she said.

"I can assure you I will," he said as he slowly walked towards the stairwell to the Gryffindor tower, pondering even more over what could be wrong with her.

* * *

"Minerva?" he whispered in a soft tone after he had knocked two times on her door, with no answer.

"Albus, please just go," he could hear tiredly from the inside of the door.

"You can let me in or I can stay here all day, but I am not leaving," said the old wizard, leaning against the door.

He could hear dragging footsteps nearing the door, before she opened it and said, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn."

"Because I care about you," he said and followed her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Minerva didn't answer, she just sat down on the bed, head in hands, rubbing her temples. Not looking at him, but instead down at the grey floor. She grabbed the wand at her nightstand, pointed it towards the floor and said, "Floweressa." Soon there were colorful flowers pictured on the tiles instead of regular grey.

Albus looked at the much younger woman next to him with great concern, before asking, "So do you want to tell me what's wrong or…?"

"I honestly don't know how," she said with a sigh, looking at some violets.

"Try," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, making her turning to face him.

She looked at him with insecure eyes, something that was very unlike her, before saying, "I'm…pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her in great surprise.

"Of course I am sure, our last encounter resulted in that," said Minerva, looking away.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I honestly don't know Albus. This wasn't planned, we are no longer a couple and Hogwarts is no place to raise a child. Not to mention that if our enemies ever found out he or she could be in great danger," she said.

"Do you want to let it go?" he asked, even if that thought was hard, he needed to know. It was after all her body and in the end she was the one that had to make that decision.

"No, I couldn't do that, to me that is not an option. I will carry the child no matter what happens after, but Albus, I can't do this alone," she whispered.

"You won't have to, I will be there every step of the way. We are in this together," he assured her before resting his head on top of hers as she leaned against him. Letting her tears drench his robe.

* * *

"Dumbly," Minerva said, looking up at Albus, as she was resting on top of him.

"Mhm," he said, not opening his eyes, just stroking her gently, and enjoying just being with her.

"What do you suppose we do when I start to show?" she asked. She was only three months pregnant yet, but eventually she would start to show and it would be harder to hide it then.

"I suppose get you bigger robe's," he said honestly.

"It would still show, what would I tell people if they asked?" she wanted to know. This was one of the things that were bothering her at the moment.

"That you have eaten a lot and put on weight around the stomach area," he suggested.

"Dumbly, be serious," she said in a very serious tone.

"I suppose it would be easiest to tell the truth," he said.

"Yes, but that would only lead to more questions like who the father is and so on. I really don't want to give us up, it is too risky. That however means I would have to lie and I don't want that either," she said.

"I can understand that, but what other choice do we really have?" he asked her.

"I don't know I really don't," she said with a heavy sigh, hiding in him.

He didn't answer, he just stroked her very gently, and holding her close, protecting her, that was the least he could do as he was after all the father of their baby.

* * *

"You're pregnant," Poppy said, looking at Minerva with shocked eyes. Her belly was clearly showing under her robes.

"I am," said Minerva, no longer being able to hide from the truth.

"How and who is the father?" asked Poppy, still in shock over her friend's condition. Wondering why Minerva hadn't come to see her regarding this.

"It's a dear friend of mine, a moment of passion lead to this and he is no longer involved," Minerva lied, eying Albus across the hall, speaking to Snape.

Poppy however didn't notice and asked, "Are you going to let him know?"

"I am not sure yet, I mean I do not wish to trouble him, and I am not sure what to make of this baby," said Minerva, just as Albus came walking towards them saying, "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning headmaster," they both greeted.

He smiled, before asking, "And how are you both doing this morning?"

"Just fine, busy…but fine," Poppy answered.

"I'm fine as well Sir," Minerva answered, her hand rested on her belly.

"Good, well have a good day then," he said, and gave Minerva a wink before continuing down the hallway before they had time to do the same.

Minerva looked after him for a moment before smiling, before turning to Poppy saying, "A very dear friend, so are you busy tonight?"

"Why?" Poppy wanted to know.

"I was thinking that we maybe could have a game of wizard chess," she said.

"I would like that, but I better be on my way, I have patients waiting," said Poppy with a sigh.

"And I my students, I may see you later if I feel discomfort, otherwise I will see you tonight," said Minerva.

Poppy nodded, before being on her way as Minerva sighed wishing she didn't had to go class. Just then a tear started to run down her cheek. It all felt so hopeless. So pointless.

Carrying this baby, for then give it away. To let someone far from the wizarding world raise him or her.

That was she and Albus had decided was the best thing to do for now, because of the wars between themselves and those that were against them. They couldn't let their child get caught in the crossfire. That was why they were careful not to be caught together again, that might harm either one of the parties.

"I don't want to give you away," she whispered, gently letting a hand stroke over her belly.

She stroked away the tear that was running down her cheek, forcing herself to swallow her worries, forcing herself to putting up a face to manage to do her job.

* * *

"Got you again," Albus said with a chuckle, capturing the little foot inside Minerva's belly, making it move again, so he again could capture it.

The baby moved a little faster, making it harder for Albus to catch the foot. Minerva loved when they played like that, watching them bond…

"Albus…?" she questioned to get his attention.

"Hmm," he said, looking up at her with wondering eyes.

"Do we really have to give the little one up?" she asked, looking at him with eyes filled with sadness.

"We have been through this before Minerva; we are at the edge of a war that can break out any second. The will go after me, and you as well if they find we are in connection with each other. I can imagine what they want to do with us, I don't want to imagine what they will do to our little one," he said in a very soft tone before kissing her belly.

"I know all that, but my dearest Albus I don't think I can bear with the thought of separating with him or her. The thought of anyone else raising her him or her, it's just too hard. Please Albus don't make me do this," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Albus didn't reply, mostly because he didn't know how to. He wanted the same thing as she did, for them to raise their child together, but with Grindelwald on the loose, fighting them, it wasn't safe for anyone. Especially his woman and their defenseless child.

He didn't want any harm to come to them, as he loved them so dearly. Yet he didn't want to put their child up for adoption. To have muggles raise their young one.

He kissed her belly again, feeling a light kick, making him chuckle, before he looked at her. She looked back at him with tired and loving eyes. He sighed before asking, "If it came to it could you fight?"

"I can and will at any point," she answered truthfully.

"Because whether we keep this child or not that is most likely what will happen," he said.

"I am ready Albus," she whispered, lovingly stroking his head.

And as many times before Albus believed her words. To him it felt like there was the two of them against a world that was changing. Still at that moment the troubles outside didn't seem to matter, all that mattered were the two of them and the closeness they were sharing, as he didn't know how long it would last if anything happened.

* * *

Minerva was in her bed, crying sadly. She was missing Albus as she had hardly seen him the last month, other than at the meals if she felt like going down for them. If not Albus had made sure she had what she needed sent to her chambers.

The baby was moving around inside her, not seeming to settle. This was nothing new thought, the more upset she was the more the baby moved around inside her. This had occurred a lot over the last month.

Minerva somehow managed to curl up more under the covers, still crying. She was now highly pregnant and could deliver any day. She was however scared she would have to do it all alone. Considering how busy Albus was with fighting Grindelwald it wasn't sure he would be there for the birth of their child at all.

Just then Minerva heard the door to her bedroom open.

The young witch slowly pulled her covers down a little to see who had come into her private sphere. She gasped when she saw Grindelwald in the doorway.

He smiled viciously at her saying, "Good evening Minerva."

She quickly grabbed for her wand, pointed it at him and cast a spell at him, thinking, 'Albus, where are you?"

He cast a counter curse before casting a spell back at her, making her fall back down in the bed, shivering, closing her eyes, praying for him to leave, or someone to come rescue her.

When she again opened her eyes there was only darkness surrounding her. She was all alone, and by the looks of it nightfall. No Grindelwald, or any sign of him.

It was when she looked over at the wand on her nightstand, seeing it undisturbed; she realized it had all been a bad dream.

She sighed heavily as she at that very moment was glad to be alone.

Just then the door again seemed to open; quickly she reached for her wand, pointing it towards it, just in case. She gasped when to her surprise saw Dumbledore enter.

"Dumbly, what…what are you doing here?" she asked, as tears of joy escaped from her eyes.

"So I need a reason to check on my lady now?" he said, raising a brow at her.

"No, no, of course not," she said, putting her wand aside.

He got aware of this notion and asked, "Did you expect someone else?"

"Bad dream…Grindelwald," she quickly explained.

"Awww Minerva," he said, before walking over to her. He carefully sat down before he led her into his protective arms.

"It's…okay, the important thing is that you are here now, unless… I am dreaming," she said, looking up at him with doubtful eyes.

"I can assure you my dear beloved, you are very much awake," he said with a chuckle.

"I missed that sound, please say you will stay for a while, now that you are finally here," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I will, I promise," he said; as he bent down to kiss her forehead, knowing he would keep that promise. As right now she was more important than any war that might occur on the outside.

* * *

"Albus, I can't do this," Minerva whispered, under some heavy panting. She was halfway through the delivery, and was in great pain.

"Easy, you can," Albus whispered, he was sitting next to her, gently stroking her lower back, and holding her hand.

"No, I really can't," said Minerva, thinking that if the contractions hurt this much, she wouldn't even want to know what the rest felt like.

"You can Minerva," Albus whispered softly, gently nuzzling her neck.

"Please stay with me, I cannot do this alone," she said under another whimper.

"I will, I am not going anywhere," he said in a reassuring tone as he looked over at Poppy that was present as well.

She bent down and went inside Minerva to take a closer look, making the old witch whimper and cling to Albus in pure pain, even more than before.

"Easy, my beloved," Albus whispered, again looking at Poppy.

"It won't be long now," the other woman said, looking at the two of them.

Albus nodded as he carefully rubbed her back even more tenderly and continued to whisper more sweet nothings into his ear to calm her.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Albus were cradling a little girl in his arms, she was crying into the night. Albus walked over to the window and opened it, saying, "I know you are yet too young to see them, but the night sky has put on all the lights for you."

She hadn't yet opened her eyes, but he was holding her so she would have seen the stars if she could do just that. She made a little sound before she went quiet "watching" the stars along with her father.

Minerva was watching them from the bed with a tired smile saying, "Albus, we do need to name her, you know."

"Oh I know, I just can't think of anything right now," he said, slowly walking back to the bed, before handing the baby over to her.

Minerva looked out of the window at the starry night, before she looked up into his twinkling eyes. Twinkling like that blanket of stars on the night sky. And just like that she knew the name of their daughter.

"Astoreth," she whispered.

"Sorry what did you say?" he questioned as he didn't quite grasp it.

"Astoreth, that is what we should call her, after the start above and the twinkle in your eyes," she said and smiled at him.

He blushed a little as he answered, "I like it, then Astoreth it is, welcome to the world Astoreth McGonagall."

"McGonagall?" she questioned.

"I feel it will be safer for us and her that way," he said with a sigh.

"May I come with a suggestion?" she questioned.

"You may my beloved," he said.

"Astoreth D. McGonagall, I want you in there as well," she said, giving him a warm smile.

"I can agree to that," he said before he bent down to briefly kiss her lips, making her smile even more. And at that very moment her eyes were twinkling as much as his.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
